1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tattoos and, more specifically, to temporary facial decals comprising a mask-like substrate having apertures for the eyes and mouth and having a slit for the nose, optionally providing an aperture for the nose, with the body of the mask having a transferable image thereon covered by a removable protective sheet. Tailoring of the mask size can be performed at the user's discretion.
The protective member is removed from the decal which is placed on the user's face using the provided apertures for alignment whereupon an agent, preferably water, is used to transfer the image onto the user's face.
When desired the user can remove the decal using soap and water, alcohol or baby oil in combination with a hand towel. The decal can also be removed from dry skin using transparent household tape or the like.
The present invention also provides for manufacturing the facial mask in one size and can be trimmed to fit, or provided in small, medium, large and extra large sizes. The decal may also include materials to create a glow-in-the-dark effect typical of Halloween costumes and/or camouflage decals for hunting and the like. In all varying design elements, the decal comprises cutout areas and is applied with cutout area s placed around eyes, nose and mouth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other temporary tattoos designed for body art. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,594,276 issued to Relyea on Jun. 10, 1986.
Another patent was issued to Thompson on Sep. 23, 1997 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,395. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,074,721 was issued to Moore, et al on Jun. 13, 2000 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 19, 2000 to Dunlap-Harris as U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,554.
Another patent was issued to Cromett on Jul. 24, 2001 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,786. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,977,106 was issued to Billings on Dec. 20, 2005. Another was published to Funke et al. on Dec. 22, 2005 as U.S. Patent Application No. 2005/0281991 and still yet another was published on Feb. 15, 2007 to Givens as U.S. Patent Application No. 2007/0036928.
Another application was published to Cromett on Dec. 2, 1999 as International Patent Application No. WO 99/61234. Yet another Japan Patent No. JP11344946 was issued to Kiyamura on Dec. 14, 1999. Another was issued to Millward on May 24, 2000 as U.K. Patent Application No. GB 2362576 and still yet another was issued on Apr. 28, 2004 to Woodhouse as U.K. Patent Application No. GB 2394443.